The Memory of Her
by Haywarde
Summary: They say time heals all wounds, but Yukari still misses her seven years later.


It was Mitsuru's idea to spend the day together and while Yukari knows her offer is only so she can keep an eye on her, Yukari doesn't care. She can't be alone. Not today.

As she watches Mitsuru flick through the rack of expensive-looking dresses, she can't help but think how Minako used to do the same thing, albeit in the second-hand store instead of Croco Fur. She remembers her talent for finding odd gems like a cute blouse that complimented her perfectly in those piles of ugly clothes and how her face lit up when she found something she liked. The memory of how she'd used to hold her hand as she dragged her to the changing room, laughing without a care still persists years later.

Tears burn behind Yukari's eyes but she wipes them away when Mitsuru asks her opinion on a low-cut black lace dress.

"Do you think this is too provocative for a dinner party?" She asks while holding up the dress for Yukari to inspect. "I wouldn't want any of the guest getting the wrong idea."

"Maybe. Looks more night-club than hostess."

Mitsuru nods and returns the dress to the rack. They move over to the next section and Yukari can tell by Mitsuru's face that the selection here is even worse. Mitsuru looks at her and shakes her head. "You're much better at this than Akihiko is."

"You went dress shopping with Akihiko?" She can't help but scoff at the idea. Thankfully, Mitsuru humors her judgment.

"Only once. It was back when we were first starting to see each other. I thought he would want to help chose my attire for that evening."

"He thinks going shirtless and wearing a cape in public is okay. Akihiko couldn't even tell the difference between a toga and a ball gown."

"Perhaps." Mitsuru scans the rest of the dresses and sighs. "No luck," she says. "How about we stop for coffee before we leave?"

Yukari shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

They get coffee from a nearby cafe and sit on a bench by the street at Yukari's request; the noisy traffic helps keep her mind off Minako. Yukari finds herself relaxing in Mitsuru's company. It reminds her of a much more simple time when Yukari was always surrounded by her friends with a clear goal in mind.

Taking a sip of her latte, Yukari looks at Mitsuru. She's so regal, like a princess that somehow ended on the streets of Okina City.

"So," Yukari begins. "Are you and Akihiko, like, dating now?" She's had her suspicions about them since their S.E.E.S days but - they always seemed close - and recently, Akihiko convinced Mitsuru to call off her engagement the Kirijo group had arranged for her when she was a child.

Mitsuru shakes her head. "We tried but neither of us cared for it. Akihiko finds it awkward and I don't have time for frivolous endeavors so we've decided to maintain our normal relationship but with more physical intimacy."

"You're just friends with benefits then?"

"In simplified terms, yes."

Yukari plays with the lid of her cup. Personally, she doesn't care for the idea of an open relationship or whatever Mitsuru and Akihiko have; she'd be too jealous, too controlling and too likely to slap whoever she was seeing if they kissed another girl but to each their own.

One thing worries her though. "Do you love him at least?" She asks. As Mitsuru's friend, the idea of her fooling around with someone she didn't love is little better than her marrying a man she's never met. She doesn't want Mitsuru to end up like her mother."No offense but, I never thought you as the type to settle down.

"None taken," Mitsuru says with a dainty laugh. "And to answer your question, yes I do love him. I think I always have for there are few people I trust so fully as to turn my back on the Kirijo group for, Akihiko being one of them." When Yukari doesn't say anything, she brushes her fingertips along her arm, smiling when she turns to look at her in surprise. "You needn't worry alright?"

"...Alright."

"So, are you in love with anyone?"

Yukari slumps against the bench. Normally she hates it when people ask her if she has a boyfriend but this was Mitsuru and if no one else, Yukari should be honest with her.

"I don't know. Maybe," she says, half expecting Mitsuru to say something but her face remains neutral as it always is. "It's all just kind of confusing."

Mitsuru touches her hand, intertwining their fingers. Yukari is amazed at how casual she is, like holding her hand is the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it is.

"Is it Minako?" she asks softly and Yukari nods.

"How'd you guess?"

"I think we all loved Minako to some degree. She was a uniquely gifted individual."

"She had that way that when she talked, it felt like you were the only person in the room," Yukari reminisces. "But that's not what I'm talking about; I think I loved her in the way I should a guy."

"Is that so bad? There's nothing wrong with loving a woman, Yukari."

Yukari sighs. "There is when you never got to tell her that you loved her."

"Listen to me, Yukari." Mitsuru held her hand tighter. "Minako knew how you felt about her but you can't live your life like this. You need to move forward. It's what she would have wanted."

Yukari rested her head against Mitsuru. "Yeah, she was always such a saint. Only ever wanting the best for other people so much so she gave her life. I just wish I can talk to her one last time."

"But you can't." Mitsuru brought her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "The dead have nothing left to say to us save for the memories they leave behind."


End file.
